Death Note Short Oneshots
by ThatJeevasFanChick
Summary: Very short oneshots on all DN Characters. Rating subject to change. Some pairings, some solo. Canon and AU situations. Enjoy
1. Tick Tock

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Tick Tock**

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

The sound of the overhead clock irritated the young raven haired male more than anything.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

"'Beyond Birthday'," the tired looking psychologist repeated what felt like the 100th time. Tired looking red orbs continued to gaze listlessly at the mechanical device on the wall, mentally dissecting it and tossing it into the rubbish bin.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

*Gears, coils, springs, glass plastic… none of it is important. Knives, poisons, torture… taken away from me. Succeeding that living unseen ghost of a detective… failure. Becoming something better than him… failure.*

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

A tall, thin figure roams the hallway back to his cell where an unexpected figure is seen in his vision.  
>"It's you…" he says monotonously. There is no reply. He expected that.<p>

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

There is conversation, but Beyond Birthday does not hear it. There is panic, but Beyond Birthday does not witness it. Beyond Birthday is dead.

Tick tock… Tick tock… Tick tock…


	2. Faith

****Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Faith**

A warm summer breeze brings a welcome moment of cool to the children of the orphanage who are at play outside. Under a tree with bible and chocolate bar in hand is a blonde haired youth who appears to be in deep concentration, reading through the bible's contents.

A little distance away is another young boy with reddish-brown hair with a lollipop in his mouth and playing with a rosary. He's looking at the object fondly for a long time before the blonde speaks up.  
>"Why would 'God' kill his only son? That's like… infanticide, isn't it? To kill your only kid to prove you exist only seems to send the message that killing is right if it's to make more believers."<p>

The redheaded boy only looked with a mix of shock and something akin to dismissal, but he sat up from his location and looked to his friend.  
>"I guess that means that proving you truly love means sacrificing those you love until you can meet them again. I think God knew that one day there would be a time that his son would return and send the good word out."<p>

The blonde only scoffed and rolled his eyes, snapping the bible shut and handing it back to his friend.  
>"Religion is honestly messed up. Why do you want to believe in anything like that?"<br>"Because… besides you… it's the only thing I truly have faith in anymore…"

xXx

Blue eyes snapped open before the much older blonde boy slowly came to. He hurt everywhere and thought it a miracle he survived. He grit his jaw and sat up slowly before edging to his feet with a hiss. He gripped the only memory of his old friend tightly.  
>"I hope you haven't lost faith yet…"<p> 


	3. Aspirations of a God

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Aspirations of a God**

I am Kira… God of this world, no… this universe. This simple notebook that is in my possession has already removed much of the scum of this earth, yet more remains to be done before everyone sees me for the God that I am.

Though I may come from a law enforcement background, I am better than the police force of any part of the world. I will own the police, I will own the government; I will own as many factions as possible to ensure that this world remains pure and true.

Anyone who crosses me will die by my hand. The world will revere me and fear me. They will worship me and hide from me, but I know what the who they are and where they are, hiding or not.

My loyal and ever faithful servant of a blonde will do my bidding as long as she knows that her beloved God loves her back. Material things and the like are objects that she has a weakness for. I can keep her happy as long as she does the same, which is certainly a guarantee.

Little stands in my way now that 'L' and that old haggard of a man are out of the picture. It is a matter of time and my 'Queen' piece has nearly taken out all of the pieces. When all is said and done, I'll be immortal. I'll have ultimate power and nothing or no one will stand in my way!

I am JUSTICE! I am GOD! I am KIRA!


	4. Inner Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Inner Thoughts**

'What forces dictacted that I should be a successor to someone I barely know?' Near thought this out of the blue one day while stacking blocks. It was a curious thought that all but stopped him from continuing his activities.  
>'Was it Roger's doing? I'm sure he had a hand in it, but I would deduce that it was in fact the great L himself that wanted someone to succeed him. What are the reasons for this and what could I possibly do in his absence? Do I really want to be next in line to a detective that has solved more crimes in his short years than even the great fictional Holmes?'<p>

He unconsciously twirled a few strands of hair with a couple fingers while in thought.  
>"If I have a choice in this, which I am certain that I do, I would think that I would never follow in his shoes. I was not born L, I was not raised like he was. I was raised in my own way before I was sent here. I have my own thoughts and ideals that I should be following, not the ideals of a man that I have never been face to face with.' He silently began to resume his stacking, making a tower of sorts with the blocks in his possession.<br>'I doubt that L would really care less, but if he was the one who wanted someone to succeed him... does that mean he does care to a degree? Or is it a selfish ploy to keep his name alive even after death? If that is the case, then I'm afraid that when I graduate from here, I will hand in a detailed form of resignation from him. I am a brilliant mind in my own right and I'm sure that I can handle things on my own just as will as he does. I can surpass him if I put my effort into it. I know I can.'

The only sounds in the room were of blocks being stacked, solice given to a lone genius with a greater independence than anyone gave him credit for.


End file.
